Alchemical Exorcist
by AnimeloverWinry
Summary: Edward was living with Hohenhiem but when Hohenhiem dies Edward is found out as a accomindater of Innocence and is forced to fight alongside the Exorcists. T because of cursing
1. Death of a Alchemist and A new Begining

**Me:Ok I was looking at my stats and loved what I saw! It gave the motivation to start my new story Alchemical Alchemist... I havent been working on a lot of my stories because my main focus is Alchemist meets Exorcist but I promise to work more on my other stories soon!**

**Ed:Get to the point.**

**Me:You'll regret making me annoyed Elric!**

**Ed:haha... Just Kidding?**

**Me:Good!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one -The death of a Alchemist and a new begining<p>

Edward had been living with his father since coming to this world where Alchemy had no effect. Ed hated it though he never truely forgave his father for walking out on his family so many years ago. But he knew more then anyone that Hohenhiem was dying unable to find a new body for his soul. Ed has been working on his fathers notes about the current world and how there might be a way to use alchemy here. It was Hohenhiems last day and Ed knew it as well as Hohenhiem did. "Dad I forgive you.." Ed had to lie through his teeth so his father could die on a happy note. Hohenhiem smiled lightly his multen gold eyes closing one last time. "I'm glad..." was the last thing Hohenhiem ever said as he died then.

-Timeskip-

Ed was the last at Hohenhiems grave and he knelt down patting the ground in front of him. He chuckled at the fake date he had put on for Hohenhiems birth but it was something that couldn't be helped he didn't want any unwanted questions. He stood up and stretched muttering 'bye' "Remember to say hi to mom for me.." he turned away from the grave with a small sad glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Komui had Lavi and Kanda in his office giving them details of a mission in Munich Germany to gather a piece of innocence and a accomidater if possible. Lavi gave a smile and drug Kanda out of the office. "OI! Idiot rabbit don't drag me!" Kanda pulled away from Lavi and held the tip of Mugen to the poor rabbits neck. Lavi backed against a wall his hands up. "Eh... Y-Kanda calm down." Lavi semi-begged stoping himself from saying 'Yu-chan' to asure he would live. Kanda 'tch-ed' and sheathed his sword.<p>

-In Munich with a timeskip-

Kanda and Lavi had been in Munich for two days and just found the innocence fragment. Lavi was walking boldly in front of his friend hands behind his head and a grin on his face. He stopped for a moment and looked at Kanda who had stopped a little while back. "Yu-chan?" Lavi asked turning to face Kanda. Kanda was scowling and facing the grave yard where a boy about 15 stood by a grave. Kanda took out the innocence fragment and looks at it. "Its reacting to that kid up there.." Kanda said scowling. Lavi sighed another person chosen to fight in the holy war. "Well lets go get him.." Lavi said walking toward the entrance of the grave yard. The kid turned his head slightly hearing the two outside the grave yard. He saw a small green glowing object and just stared for a moment. Kanda walked forward with the fragment toward the kid. "This innocence has choosen you so your coming with us." Kanda said coldly earning a small glare from the boy. "Like hell I'm going anywhere with you two." the boy said formly. "Your coming even if we have to drag you kid." Kanda said angerly. "My name is Edward Elric.. And I'm not going with you." Ed again said formly turning and running jumping over a few gravestones.

"Damn brat.." Kanda muttered giving Lavi the innocence and chasing Ed. No later then 30 seconds did Kanda have the boy over his shoulder and was heading back to Lavi. "Hey Yu-chan you don't have to carry the poor guy.." Lavi muttered quietly with a small grin. "Oh by the way Edo-chan I'm Lavi and thats Kanda Yu welcome to the family." Lavi smiled further to try to get the other to trust him. "Don't call me 'Edo'!" Ed yelled angerly struggling to free himself from Kandas grip.

-Timeskip-

They had finely got the kid to agree to come with them after explaining why they need him to come. Ed on the other hand had another motive for going with them. He wanted to learn more about 'Inncence' stuff. He was only given a brif explanation that they needed him to go with them to check if he could really use innocence. He was sitting on a train looking out the window. Lavi was talking to Kanda who was getting annoyed. Ed was holding on to the piece of innocence with his left hand not sure if it would be safe in his right. Lavi had relized it at the graveyard that something wasn't right about the boys right arm and left leg but haddn't said anything but decided to watch for anything strange. They reached the Order within a few hours and started there walk the boy Ed seemed a little on edge at the time and kept the innocence by him. When they finely reached the Orders gate everything went down hill. "NOAH!" was all the gatekeeper yelled out and Komurin and Komui appeared. Kanda and Lavi both protecting Ed. "He isn't a Noah! Hes a new Exorcist!" Lavi yelled out pulling out his hammer. "BAN BAN BAN!" He yelled out and brought the mallet down on the gaint robot distroying it. Komui cried over the loss of his robot but soon gained his cool.

"Hes the new Exorcist?" Komui pointed at Ed. Lavi nodded. "Yup sure is the innocence reacted to him." Lavi explained to the chief. "He was choosen by god to fight the war.." Komui muttered. Ed just barely cought what Komui had said and laughed. "Whats funny?" Komui questioned. "Sorry I don't believe in god." Ed said between a laugh. "Why not?" Komui had one eye hidden behind his glasses by a glare of light. "I stoped believing a long time ago.." Ed said quietly. Lavi thought this might be a good time to revile his oppservations. "Is it because of your arm and leg?" Lavi asked him loud enough for everyone to hear. Eds eyes widened a little and Lavi smirked. "I was right then." Lavi comformed. Komui knew he was going to have to ask questions now and decided to lead the boy in.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:There you go! Chapter one!<strong>

**Allen:I'll be in chapter two right?**

**Me:Maybe!**

**Ed:Hm.. I hope I can be a parastic Exorcist..**

**Me:Well you'll see what I have planed!**

**Lavi:Not a good sign...**

**Komui:She scares even me.. LENALEE HELP ME!-runs to Lenalee-**

**Me:R&R**


	2. Talk about your Fear

**Me:Ok Chapter Two~**

**Allen:Yay!**

**Ed:Good**

**China:WHOOTT!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DGM or FMA**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Talk about your fear(Bleach chapter name^^)<p>

Komui lead Edward in along with Lavi and Kanda. Ed looked around the fragment of innocence in his right hand. They walked for a few minutes down a endless line of doors and halls and down a few stairs. When they stopped Ed was glad it must have started to rain, the ports for his arm and leg were aching. "You three please enter." Komui said stepping aside openning the door to a paper filled room with a desk and a red couch along with a small red chair. Ed was the first to enter, he was nervous but did his best not to show it.

He sat in the little chair greatfully. Kanda and Lavi sat on the couch and Komui at the desk. "Explain... Why do you not believe in god and how does it have anything to do with your arm and leg?" Komui questioned. "Its a long story.." Ed muttered. "We have time." Komui said wanting to hear this story. "Well.. It starts in a different 'world' you might call it." Ed started looking at everyones faces. They didn't believe this but nodded for him to continue. "It was in my home town called Resembool me and my younger brother had been in our mothers garden, when we went inside.. We saw she had collasped.." he had a painful gleem in his eyes. "We got her in the small local hospital.. The illness was unknown... She died not long after getting in the hospital.. Me and my younger brother we were so sad. We didn't know what to do. We met our teacher not long after and was trained in Alchemy and combat for two years. When we returned to Resembool we started our research on a 'cure' for death." he shoke his head slightly. "We thought we had it figured out.. Thought we could do the impossible in raising the dead. That night we started the transmutation, it started normal a yellow light, but then it turned dark black and purple... These 'hands' grabbed my brother and took his body and soul to the Gate, I had also entered the Gate but only lost my leg. I cried and yelled and was scared by the thing we greated... It wasnt human" He trembled at the memory but continued. "I told the Gate it could have anything... I just wanted my younger brother back.. I was only able to get his soul though and sealed it to armor.. I almost died from losing blood. Not more then a month later did I ask for metal prostadic(I think) limbs.. I joined the military soon after that.. But it seemed that God just kept taking things from me.." he finished.

Komui had listened carefully to the tale the boy told. "I see... If your from another world how did you get here?" Komui asked slowly. "Well... You see I 'died' and was able to be brought back by my younger brother.. I gave up my body and soul to save him and ended up here with my father." he explained. Komui nodded then clapped once. "Ok! Now lets see about making you a weapon!" he chirped happily. "Uh.. I was wondering.. Is it possible to put the 'innocence' stuff in my right arm?" Ed asked looking at Komui. "Hm.. Sure! It might be painfull!" he again said happily. "I can deal with pain... After all getting two metal limbs at the same time is much worse then anything." Ed mumbled then sighed thinking of his 'death'. Lavi gave the kid a look of sympathy before standing and leaving. Kanda on the other hand was asked to stay incase Ed were to run away.

A few minutes later the sounds of screaming filled the Science Dept. some people stoping their work. Reever muttered something to Jonny who nodded agreeing. About half a hour later Ed walked out of the office with his arm in a sling. He had been given a room number and was told to go find it. He walked for an hour or so before slumping against a wall in defeat. "I'm utterly lost.." he mumbled. He sighed slightly cursing him self. He heard the soft sound of footsteps. "Huh? Someones coming... Maybe they can help me!" he couldn't help but let that though out. He saw a boy with snow white hair who looked as lost as he is. "Oh.. Hello.." the white haired boy said with a small smile. "Um.. Are you lost too?" Ed asked hoping to hear a 'no'. The white haired teen hung his head. "I was hoping you would know a way to the cafeteria..." the boy mumbled. "I've been lost for a while.. My names Edward Elric but you can call me Ed." Ed said holding out his right hand. "Oh.. Im Allen Walker." the teen said shaking Eds hand. "Your hand.. Its cold like metal." Allen looked at Eds arm. "Oh thats cause its fake.. Its also my weapon." Ed smiled slightly. "By the way why do you have gold eyes?" Allen asked. "It was a one in a million chance that I would get the same eye color as my father.. Don't worry though I'm not a bad guy." Ed mumbled the first part. "What was your father like?" Allen looked at Ed.

"Well I can't really answer that.. Me and my father weren't on good terms.. Not in til he died." Ed shrugged trying not to say to much about his family. "Your father died? What about your mother? Did you have a family other then your dad?" Allen pressed. "My mom died when I was little.. And I had a little brother... Though I don't know if he's alive or not." Ed said touching his right shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss.." Allen bowed his head for a moment. "Don't worry about it.. I know the dead can't come back.. Even if you can create a body you can't make a complet soul." Ed said to try to comfort the other lost teen. "Make a body?" Allen asked. "With alchemy you can create a human body on a childs allowance... But to bring back the dead... Its impossible." Ed looked down. "If you try to.. You traspass in Gods realm and crash back to Earth.." Ed went on. Allen thought for a moment before something hit him a new relization. "You tried to bring back the dead... Didn't you?" Ed nodded at that. "I only wanted to see my mother again..." he mumbled. "I thought I had the mythed figured out.. No the mythed was flawless.. I was the one that was wrong.." Ed looked up the at Allen who was a few inches taller.

"We should find a way to the cafeteria!" Allen said quickly changing the subject. "Right." Ed agreed and started walking. "So Ed your new here?" Allen walked beside his new friend. "Yeah.. I am.. A new Exorcist." Ed said with a small smile. "Really! Thats great! Who was the General who trained you?" Allen asked being a little overly friendly. "A General? I was trained by a woman by the name Izume Kurtis she is a alchemist and a combat fighter. I learned how to fight under her." Ed rubbed the back of his head. Allen nodded finding it best to hold his questions for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:There.. A cliffhanger!<strong>

**Allen:So me and Ed are good friends?**

**China:Not much happened..**

**Me:Shut up China!**

**China:Shut your emo face Italy!**

**Me:I'm not Italy here!**

**Ed:Italy?**

**Allen:A country name?**

**China:Yup her names Italy!**

**Me:No its Animelover!**

**Me:Review!**


End file.
